


A Girl, A Couch Remembered

by ladyoneill



Series: Lady O's Teen Wolf Bingo Stories [33]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Nogitsune, Traumatized Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyoneill/pseuds/ladyoneill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finally remembers what happened in the basement of Eichen House, but he's afraid it wasn't really him losing his virginity to Malia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Girl, A Couch Remembered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Trope Bingo prompt: first time/last time. Personally I don't think they had sex in canon. Might be seen as dubious consent as Stiles isn't sure it was his choice or maybe not hers either (it was).

It's almost a month after they defeated the Nogitsune, after they buried Allison, after...everything, that Stiles remembers.

Remembers those few hours in the basement of Eichen House.

With Malia.

Sitting on his bed, the book he'd been glancing through forgotten, he remembers.

The memories hurt and he doesn't know why, but then he does.

A lump forms in his throat, he tries to swallow it down, swallow down all the emotion that's building so rapidly, all the thoughts tearing through his mind.

How much of it had been him? His choice? Had it been hers? Or did he...

No, no, he remembers. She made the first move, took off her shirt, drew his mouth to her...her breasts. She'd opened her legs, wrapped them around him.

It wasn't rape.

Not of her.

But...

Tears sting his eyes and he presses his knuckles to his forehead and tries to control his breathing. He can't panic, not now.

It takes nearly an hour for him to calm down enough to move from his bed. An hour during which his mind swirls with half-remembered images and dulled feelings. Not all of it is there, which leads more and more to the belief that he hadn't really been there either, not whole, not completely in charge.

He has to know.

Ten minutes later he's exiting the elevator and knocking on Derek's door.

Malia opens it--she's been living there since the truth all came out and her father kicked her out--stares at him for a minute then turns and goes down the steps. Closing the door behind him, Stiles follows.

"Derek's not here." She flops down on the sofa, looks at him with both expectation and defiance.

Good, that's good.

Stiles fidgets. He never knows what to do with his hands--except that night, he did. He remembers touching her breasts, between her legs where she was hot and wet.

Blushing, he sinks into a chair, grips the arms of it, opens and closes his mouth, until finally he can't hold it in anymore. "We had sex."

There's a moment of belligerence on her face, then something like compassion crosses it and she leans forward towards him. "I didn't know if you remembered."

"I didn't till today. I...sorry..." He scrapes his hands over his face, through his hair, nervous and scared and...

"I wanted it, you," she says baldly. "If that's what's making you smell like panic, don't. I made the first move, pretty much most of the moves, though you followed them quickly. It was nice."

"I don't remember it all," is his dull reply, spoken half into his hands, before he sighs and slumps back into the chair. "Jesus. I lost my virginity and barely remember it. Great going, Stiles."

"Wait, we were both virgins?" At her surprise, he looks over at her, sees something real on her flushing face. "Um...wow. You really seemed to know what you were doing."

"Oh...um good?"

A low laugh breaks from her and she relaxes back on the couch. "Yeah, it was good. What do you remember?"

"Not much. Images. Everything's kind of hazy. I remember we didn't even undress all the way and I remember the feel of your fingers digging into my back and you tasted like apples."

"Applesauce for dinner." 

Suddenly another memory coalesces and he can feel himself pale as a chill washes over him. "Oh, fuck, we didn't use anything."

"I'm not pregnant, Stiles, don't worry."

"God, you spent half your life as a coyote. Did you even have any sex education?"

"Enough. Look, stop beating up on yourself. I wanted it, enjoyed it. You did, too."

"But was it really me?" he finally asks, desperate to know.

Malia shrugs. "I'm pretty sure you didn't get possessed until after when you did it to save me, but I don't know for sure, Stiles."

"Shit," he mutters.

"Sorry." They sit in silence for a moment and then she speaks again, slowly as if she's working something out, "But, I heard you remembered everything the Nogitsune did while it was in you, right? Clearly?" When he nods, she continues, more confidently, "So since you don't remember all of that, it wasn't possessing you yet. Influencing you, maybe at times, but you were you. And, Stiles, regardless, you were really good to me. Would it have been?"

He lets her words wash over him, tries to believe them, and slowly his fears recede until he's nodding. He may never know the truth, may never have all the memories back, may never know if it really was his choice...

But, he does remember how it felt to be inside her, how amazing and weird and wonderful. How she'd gripped him tightly and breathed into his neck and moaned. He remembers watching her come, feeling his own orgasm crash through him.

While he lost his virginity to a girl he barely knows, Peter Hale's daughter for fuck's sake, and he only remembers about half of it, he does know he wanted her. She wanted him. In saner moments, if life was normal, she probably wouldn't have been his first choice, hell, she probably wouldn't have given him the time of day, but...

It wasn't horrible.

Amongst all the horrific things that happened during that terrible week, having sex with Malia wasn't one of them.

"Okay," he breathes softly and his fears slip away.

"We're not doing it again, though, okay?" Malia says, but with a smirk on her lips. "It was fun and felt really great, but I need to grow up a lot before I have sex with anyone again." Her lips twitch and she snorts. "Plus, Peter would kill you."

To his surprise a barking laugh bursts from him. God, that's so very true.

Malia grins back at him. "Wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure."

End


End file.
